


Golden Eyed Sunset

by Angelistoftenshi, KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelistoftenshi/pseuds/Angelistoftenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Jaime Alcaraz is a man with many talents, and when he falls in love, Chrono Shindo will be caught in his crashing waves.





	Golden Eyed Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written on 1/7/2015  
> AngelistofTenshi provided the Spanish Translations and was INCREDIBLY instrumental in this fic not just existing but being the adventure that it is (And causing me to ship Chrono/Jaime to start with)

“Chrono,” Jaime started towards his unsuspecting amigo, “I have a question for you.”

Chrono put down his cards and looked up at the golden-eyed boy who flowed towards him like a river. “What is it?” he flinched briefly, Jaime’s previous round of questioning had gotten a bit too personal for him. 

“Have you ever had a lover, Chrono?”

“Jaime, I’m-” 

Jaime cut him off, “Because I feel like you aren’t particularly good with people.”

Chrono sputtered, trying to find a retort of some kind. The words were lost to him. 

“It’s because you don’t know what it feels like to have your heart flutter, Chrono. I can teach you that,” his eyes glittered in a way that would make one forget in seconds that they weren’t made of real gold, and his smile hid a wry plan that even Chrono could pick up on.

“What do you-” 

Jaime grabbed Chrono’s hand, “Mi alma gemela, I’m sure your heart will flutter beautifully when I reach it.”

Chrono sat, paralyzed, staring back up at the foreigner. He felt something in his chest, an unfamiliar twist in his gut. It felt like the fear just before a dentist visit, but somehow, much, much different. “Jai…me, I…” he struggled to shake himself back into a solid state of consciousness. “I, um, I, yes?”

“Should you meet me back here this evening at oh, would you say eight? No, eight seems late. Six? Six seems much better. I’m sure Mamoru will let me free by then. So tiring, all the work he has me do, I deserve some fun while I’m in the country!” Chrono had a difficult time following Jaime’s grandiose hand gestures, his shining gold bracelets threatening to blind him every time they caught the light, those long, dark, slender fingers dancing with each word, as if he was conducting an invisible band, or pulling the invisible strings connected to Chrono’s heart.

Chrono stood up slowly. Something about the way the foreigner was speaking was making him feel off balance, foggy, afraid that moving too quickly would send him tumbling to the ground. “I’ll look forward to it,” he said slowly. Everything felt like it had slowed down, even more so as Chrono watched Jaime wink and vanish almost instantly. Chrono felt like time around him started to flow at a normal speed around him again, like Jaime’s words and actions had slowed down his entire life, even for few brief moments. He looked up at the clock. It had only been a few minutes. Less than five, in fact. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out how much time it had felt, but, as his heart beat returned to normal, he started gathering his things and started home, giving Kamui as small gesture on his way out.

He returned home and looked into his closet. He picked out his jacket and switched into more causal pants. Whatever Jaime had in mind, he was sure it would be more formal than Chrono had the clothes for. He honestly thought for a second about canceling, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He pulled his clothes on and stumbled out the door, lacking the grace he normally demonstrated. His thoughts turned back to Jaime. He felt time slow down again, and he found himself wandering, somewhat aimlessly, back to the shop. Jaime stood outside the door. His usual, off white raiment replaced by a much darker set. Not black, more of a shade of gray just to the left of actually being gray.

Jaime himself was looking in the opposite direction of Chrono. He seemed to be humming to himself, a tune Chrono didn’t recognize, his foot tapping in time. The red-headed boy cleared his throat. Jaime’s head whipped around, his silver hair flowing behind him. “Chrono! Amigo!” he threw his arms over Chrono’s shoulders, and lightly kissed the boy’s cheek. Chrono’s face grew to match the same shade of his hair, but he didn’t fight the embrace.

“I… I think I’m late,” he managed to stammer out.

“No, no, you could never be late, not for me. I have all the time in the world with you.” Jaime clutched Chrono tighter for just a moment before letting go, still holding his shoulders. “I have dinner reservations for us. Just the two of us.”

Chrono felt time slow down again. His stomach felt like it was fluttering, like he swallowed a particularly aggressive swarm of butterflies. He nodded and allowed himself to be guided by Jaime’s hand. It was unbelievably soft, Chrono felt as though he might slip out of his grip, and loose his friend like a gentle drop of water in a stream.

Chrono found himself sitting across from Jaime. He didn’t even remember ordering, but a salad sat in front of him, and he’d already taken a bite out of a few of the slices of tomatoes, and his glass of water was half empty. Chrono was lost in the Golden Twilight of Jaime’s eyes as he listened to the boy’s stories about his home country, stories about tournaments he’d won, stories about past lovers…

“There was this one Señorita,” Jaime began gesturing his hands in an hourglass shape.

“Have you actually had a girlfriend?” Chrono asked. Jaime seemed as shocked as Chrono was by his sudden injection to the conversation. “You’ve been talking for hours, but, I don’t think I’ve heard you say anything actually… like you’ve had a girlfriend. Infact, I remember Tokoha turning you down in less than a second.”

“Chrono, que atake a mi orgullo! I’ve had plenty of lovers,” he put down his spoon and rested his chin on his hand, his fingers tracing the outline of his chin, his ring finger leaning on his lip. 

“Yes, but… girlfriends.”

“Maybe being truthful is for the best, cachorrito,” Jaime’s smile widened, “they may not have all been girls.” He made a gesture with his free hand and the waiter came up in seconds. Jaime whispered something into his ear and the waiter vanished a second later. “I’m well versed in the art of love, Chrono.”

The waiter reappeared and placed a piece of chocolate cake for both boys. The cake looked richer than anything Chrono had ever imagined. Layers of chocolate, dripping with syrup between layers, topped with whipped cream that trailed off the sides, a pair of cherries sat on the top, again, layered with a soft drizzle of chocolate syrup. He didn’t want to eat it, he just wanted to preserve this.

Jaime lifted the pair of cherries off the top of his cake, and held them gently in front of his face. His tongue slowly caressed them, drawing them into his mouth, sucking them in. Chrono felt his face grow hot for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He started eating his cake slowly, savoring the flavor of the cake, but every time he looked up, Jaime was licking chocolate from his lips, or softly licking whipped creme off his fingers. Chrono felt himself having to work harder and harder to focus on his cake and not his companion. “Are you gonna… actually eat it?” Chrono asked. 

Jaime grinned, “I am,” his fork slid through the cake, “I just… enjoy everything that makes its way into my mouth.”

Chrono let out a frustrated noise and went back into his cake. When he found himself composed enough to look back up, Jaime was watching him eat the last few pieces of his cake. Jaime’s was long gone, the plate spotless. Chrono slid the end of it into his mouth, the point of savoring the cake, the embarrassment had consumed him.

“Chrono, would you mind if we went to the park shortly? I have paid, we can leave when you are ready.”

Chrono shot up out of his chair, “I’m ready.” He stepped forward and found his feet tangled in the chair. He slipped and fell, reaching in vain for the table to break his fall, he slipped off the gorgeous silk table cloth. 

And in a single, flowing motion, Jaime caught him. “Chrono, I didn’t know you would fall for me so quickly.” Chrono looked away from Jaime’s eyes. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, echoing in his ears. He swallowed once and pushed himself to his feet. 

“Le- let’s go…”

Chrono moved as quickly as he could while still watching where he went, as to avoid another attention drawing incident. Jaime followed closely behind, a distinct skip in his step. 

“The nearest park isn’t particularly far, really, we could,” 

Chrono was stopped by Jaime locking fingers with him, “Actually, why don’t we just go back to your house and watch some movies. It’s getting awfully chilly tonight.”

Chrono looked at their hands, “I …sure, my aunt has some movies we can watch, I guess.”

Chrono lead Jaime through the streets quietly. He was starting to feel slow, more than just the bizarre slow felt around Jaime, but the kind of slow that one only gets from eating just a bit too much rich food. That cake was more than he bargained for.

Jaime, however, seemed uninhibited by the rich meal he’d consumed. Maybe he was more used to it, but Chrono, on the other hand, was used to light meals to support his light frame. Maybe Jaime’s more extravagant life called for more extravagant meals? Maybe he worked it off with all his gestures. Maybe he worked it off with all his… lovers? He wasn’t even sure what that entailed just that Jaime always said it with a smile and an eyebrow wiggle.

Chrono struggled with his key in the lock for a second, though under Jaime’s eyes, it felt like was struggling for an eternity. “My Aunt is out of town for the week, but my room has a DVD player we can use.”

“DVD? No Blu-Rays?”

“Blu-Rays are still expensive, ya’ know.” Chrono pushed the door open. He knocked his shoes off as he walked in to the dark apartment, Jaime following suit behind.

“Are light-bulbs to expensive too?” Jaime asked. Chrono glared at him and flipped the lights on.

“Follow me.” 

Jaime’s fingers trailed along the sofa as he walked past it. “This place very nice. Homey.” He kept close behind Chrono, catching a faint whiff of the boy’s strawberry shampoo. “Cachorrito,” he whispered, the words crossing his lips softly as he imagined Chrono’s hair would be.

Chrono looked over his shoulder, “Yeah?” he asked opening his door. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt comfortable answering to that. He wasn’t sure what It meant, but he liked having the nick name given to him. Given to him by Jaime. He was sure Trinity Dragon had given him more than a few nicknames, and he was sure none of them were flattering.

Jaime flopped into Chrono’s bed, yet some how managed not to disturb the sheets that Chrono so carefully made that morning. Chrono wasn’t sure how, he saw his friend take a diving leap, but landed softly as the butterflies in his stomach. “I…” Chrono slid over to his TV stand, “…I have some movies that I keep away from everyone else. I feel like Tokoha would make fun of me if she saw these. ‘Vanguard in Love,’ 'Romance Diaries,’ 'Story of the Diamond Prince,’ 'Magnetic Imbalance Tomorrow,’ 'Blaster Blade’s Heart’…”

“What’s your favorite, Cachorrito?” Jaime rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, his legs swinging carelessly in the air, “I’ll let you pick.”

Chrono popped the DVD out of 'Romance Diaries’ and put it in the player. He stepped back, sliding into bed next to Jaime as the movie started.

The movie moved slowly, more than just because it was a romcom, but because Chrono felt himself dozing off from the rich cake. He started slipping slowly over to his pillow, but found himself landing on Jaime instead.

“Chrono!” Jaime gasped, “How surprisingly direct of you!”

Chrono found himself sitting back up, fully awake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

Jaime said up, working himself behind Chrono, wrapping his arms around Chrono. “Cachorrito, if you wanted me to hold you, you could have said.”

“J-Jaime, are you sure we can-”

Jaime inhaled deeply, “There’s nothing to worry about.” Chrono felt Jaime pull their bodies closer. “There’s so much about you that I want to get to know closer. So many… mysteries about you, Chrono.” Chrono felt his breath stutter as Jaime’s fingers traveled along his arm, “You and your deck hold so much promise for me…”

“Jaime…” Chrono looked at the foreigner.

Jaime ran his fingers gingerly along Chrono’s chest. “Juguete,” he whispered softly into the boys ears, “you’re all mine now, you and all your mysteries.” he bit Chrono’s ear, causing the boy’s back to arch slightly.

“Jaime,” Chrono’s hand traveled, almost instinctively, to the side of the silver haired boy’s face, pressing the two of them tighter together. Chrono felt their lips brush as Jaime pulled back.

“No, no,” a sly smile danced across his face, “You, and everything you are, are mine. I’ll live forever with you, Chrono Shindo,” his kissed his new toy’s neck, “That is my desire!”

Jaime ran his fingers along Chrono’s chin. “I’ll never let you go, Juguete.”


End file.
